


Shift in Dynamics

by Marlemarle



Series: Adult Oikage Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Basically, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I hope not, I'm Sorry, I'm rambling again, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, adult au, and bad humor, and is a kindergarten teacher, healthy relationships that probs wouldn't be some are bliss, i try not to, kageyama has tattoos, kindergarten teacher!kageyama, let me do what i want, let me live my dream pls, maybe a bit ooc, shift in dynamics bc i love shift in dynamics, the bottom kags stan posts bottom oikawa first hallelulja, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa put his kindle onto his night stand. He won’t be reading anyways, so he might as well spend the early morning by sleeping a bit more until Kageyama decides to wake up. The elder shuffled a bit in the bed, scooting closer to Kageyama side until he was able to lift one heavy arm up und wiggle under it.</p><p>Sleeping Kageyama opened his eyes for a second and mumbled something. For a second Oikawa thought he has woken him up, but Kageyama just nuzzled him closer, before he smacked his lips a few times and his breathing was getting rhythmic again. Oikawa sighed now himself.</p><p>If his younger self knew that he thought that Kageyama Tobio was cute, he would get hit with a stool.</p><p>---</p><p>or not so lazy morning sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift in Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> this was not beta-read as always  
> please tell me if I made any mistakes i will correct them
> 
> hope you enjoy this filth

Oikawa Tooru never would have never believed himself thinking that a few years ago.

Oikawa Tooru would have never believed that he would find himself in that situation a few years ago.

But here he was, on his free day, laying on his tummy, resting his chin on his hand, a kindle placed on his pillow, a sci-fi book opened, but not reading it. He was much rather staring at the wide expanse of the back of his still sleeping boyfriend.

He had his cheek deeply mushed into a pillow, forcing his lips open. A thin trail of droll was dripping onto the pillow. His straight black hair was falling into his eyes. Oikawa reached out and stroked the soft strands out of his thick eyelashes, absentmindedly thinking about giving him a haircut today, since his hair has gotten rather long again.

When they were younger his hair would always stop right at his eyes, when they met, by surprise, again his hair was shorter, stopping just shortly under his eyebrows and was fluffier and not as straight and flat and so very japan-just-opened-up-to-the-world-fashion as it used to be.

His hair always was soft.

His boyfriend sighed once in his sleep and Oikawa lifted his hands off his hair, not wanting to wake him up just now.

Oikawa tried to read for a bit, but couldn’t help and look every now and then at his boyfriends back. His tan from August slowly started to fade back into his almost white skin-colour. The few freckles, he sometimes got on his back when he was long enough in the sun, were shrinking in size, some disappeared already. Oikawa remembered the dreadful times, June and July, when the freckles and meek tanning, didn’t start just yet and he instead just got bad sunburns. He skin usually gets used to the heat and sun in August and will start to tan, just slightly, and develop freckles. He will lose all of that in the middle of September again.

Oikawa put his kindle onto his night stand. He won’t be reading anyways, so he might as well spend the early morning by sleeping a bit more until Kageyama decides to wake up. The elder shuffled a bit in the bed, scooting closer to Kageyama side until he was able to lift one heavy arm up und wiggle under it.

Sleeping Kageyama opened his eyes for a second and mumbled something. For a second Oikawa thought he has woken him up, but Kageyama just nuzzled him closer, before he smacked his lips a few times and his breathing was getting rhythmic again. Oikawa sighed now himself.

If his younger self knew that he thought that Kageyama Tobio was cute, he would get hit with a stool.

But Kageyama got indeed very pretty over the years. His hair had a better cut, still mushroomy, but better mushroomy. He jumped up even more in height, but lost the awkward lankyness of his teenaged body at the same time. His shoulders got broad, his waist slim. His jawline more defined. The bridge of his nose got a bit more defined, but in general his nose stayed boyish and cute.

Oikawa’s nose was always taller than Kageyama’s. He was always very proud of his slim and tall nose, something that was definitely better than Kageyama, he always thought when he was younger. But nowadays he wasn’t sure anymore. Because he liked Kageyama’s face, he liked his nose.

But more than his nose, he liked his mouth. His lips were always a bit pouty and always soft. Always had a nice rose tint to them. Looking like cherry blossom petals. His mouth was shaped like a cute animal’s one. Like a hamster’s mouth. And thank god, he did not lose his round baby cheeks.

Kageyama Tobio, was really cute.

Oikawa stroked over the arm he draped over himself. His favourite arm to be honest.

In the 6 years they didn’t see each other, Kageyama acquired a big tattoo motive on his arm. A good tattoo, done in a traditional style.

Beautifully made. So good Oikawa thought about getting a few from Kageyama’s Tattoo artist too. But he decided against it. Because he couldn’t decide for one motive he really loved, because he was really picky and would have been unhappy later on, because he choose the wrong motive.

Iwaizumi was glad that Oikawa talked himself out of it, he later told him over text, because he would have been the one listening to his whining about his bad decision making.

When he first saw Kageyama again after 6 years, he didn’t realize that it was Kageyama. He only stared at an artfully tattooed arm of a man, with a good body. His brain stopped entirely working when he realized that he was admiring the body structure and the tattoo of one of his many nemesises. One of the few persons he hated the most, but liked more than his worst nemesis at least.

So the first thing Oikawa blurted out when their eyes met was “You have a tattoo”

And Kageyama nodded slowly and mumbled “Yes, I do”

So Oikawa had no choice but to make fun of Kageyama’s tattoo, because that’s what younger Oikawa would have done and obviously they both recognized each other.

After a very red faced Kageyama desperately tried to defend himself from Oikawa’s vicious verbal attacks, Oikawa actually himself, invited the king of the court, to a beer and maybe some food, to catch up. And surprisingly enough, Kageyama agreed without any suspicions. It seemed like, both grew up.

They caught up over the beer and some food. Kageyama learned that Oikawa was working for a newspaper, but was also writing some novels in his free time. Oikawa learned that Kageyama was a kindergarten teacher. Oikawa was surprised at that and asked if the children even liked him and Kageyama answered that they were at first cautious, but later warmed up to him. He also admitted that he was probably more afraid of the children than they were of him. He was very afraid that they would hate him and he could do nothing to change it. But they didn’t, they ended up liking him and even started to draw pictures of him. When he said that, Kageyama pulled up the sleeve of his, seemingly tattooless arm and tattooed on there was a drawing that the small class did for him.

“Oh no! You didn’t, you’re so stupid Tobio-chan!” Oikawa laughed at that, a bit tipsy from all the beer and slapped his arm.

“It’s not stupid, it’s cute! And they were really happy when I showed it to them!”

“But what if you get children of your own? Will you tattoo their art on your arm as well or-“ Oikawa tilted his head

“Of course, or somewhere else on my body, I have plenty of space” Kageyama rested his chin on his palm “But I don’t think I will ever have kids on my own”

“Oh” Oikawa looked concerned “Can’t you-“

“No, no, that’s not the problem” Kageyama cut him off “I’m gay” he then stated

“Oh” Oikawa made again

“And adoption rights and marrying in japan is –“

“Not really possible at the moment, I know”

They sat in silence for some time

“I’m gay too” Oikawa said.

And the rest was history.

Oikawa still sometimes thought it was unreal. He himself couldn’t believe that he actually would fall for Kageyama. That he would share closets after half a year of dating. That they would share a bed after a year of dating and stopped bothering buying two sets pyjamas, since Oikawa would always wear the top and Kageyama the bottom.

That they are working together.

That overthinking Tooru and airhead Tobio are working together.

Oikawa opened his eyes again when he felt something near himself stir. He smiled when he heard loud groaning, followed by an exhausted huff of breath “good morning, beauty” Oikawa hummed and he got grumbling in response

“Is today Saturday?” Kageyama asked groggy

“No, it’s Sunday”

Kageyama hummed “Then no use in getting up”

“Why?”

“I wanted to buy a new suit for your work with you”

Oikawa was a bit confused “But my suits are fine”

Kageyama wiped the spit of his cheek “No, they’re not” he rolled onto his back, freeing Oikawa from his grasp, although Oikawa put himself into that prison “They’re too sexy”

“Too sexy?” the elder propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled sheepishly “But Tobio-chan, everything looks sexy on me”

“Not if I choose the pants”

“Even wide, old fashioned, khakis still look good on my rear” he patted his butt that bounced a bit at that. He was very glad he wore striped briefs today.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“Should I wear a burka to work, to please you?” Oikawa grinned

“Yes, please”

“Nah, I don’t want to” he patted Kageyama’s chest, and squeezed a boob, a muscular boob, before he got up “I’ll make breakfast”

Kageyama perked up “What are you doing?”

“Rice and the fis”

Kageyama’s head fell back into his pillow “More reason to go back to sleep” he rolled over onto his stomach.

“Tobio-chan, we talked about this often enough,” Oikawa climbed back into the bed, hovering over Kageyama’s body.

“I don’t like fish” he mumbled into the pillow. Oikawa let himself drop onto the lower back of his boyfriend.

“You’re like a baby”

“Yes”

Oikawa frowned. He leaned forward and slowly laid on top of Tobio, curving his back. He put his arms around his shoulders.

“You’re freshly showered” Kageyama noted “You smell like that expensive conditioner”

“Yeah, it’s great” Oikawa grinned and leaned back again, dropping all his weight to his hips. He put a hand behind him, which totally by accident, landed on one Kageyama’s butt cheeks “You haven’t fucked me in a while” Oikawa mentioned pressing his butt stronger into Kageyama’s hips “You can fuck me if you eat fish”

“That won’t work” Kageyama pressed his face into the pillow “I won’t eat fish”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms “I bet you haven’t been on top for so long, you forgot how to fuck”

Kageyama slowly turned around. Oikawa lifted himself up and held his weight on his thighs for a short time, before he slumped back down onto his butt again. Kageyama also crossed his arms.

For a while they just stared intensely at each other, until Kageyama broke the silence “Well, I know for a fact. That you’re already rock hard” Oikawa couldn’t argue with that “but I’m not” Oikawa grabbed at Kageyama’s dick to check “I’m fine with going back to sleep. I’m not the one with the morning wood”

“Or the ‘I’ve showered and went to pee twice and read two chapters of my new book’ - wood”

 “The point is” Kageyama grabbed at Oikawa’s hips and yanked him in place. Oikawa let out an embarrassing squeak “I’m not the one who is desperate”

“For once”

“I don’t want fish and you want to get fucked. This could be a win-win situation”

“The only ones who will remain on the bed are the strong.” Oikawa rumbled in a deep voice

“What? That makes no sense”

“I was quoting you!” Oikawa made circle motions with his hands “Or rather, paraphrasing”

Kageyama pulled his eyebrows close together “When did I say that?”

“Oh right, you don’t remember stuff like that”

Kageyama squeezed Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa squeezed Kageyama’s dick in return “It’s good fish” Oikawa pouted “It’s tuna”

The younger hummed at that and pulled Oikawa closer to his face by his hips.

“You’re not listening to me anymore” Oikawa complained “I don’t like when you don’t listen”

Kageyama just hummed in response again. He hooked a finger into the waistband of Oikawa briefs and pulled them low enough that his cock sprung out of his underpants and slapped against his stomach, leaving a wet drop of precum. Kageyama licked over his lips.

Oikawa squirmed on his chest a bit “Don’t just look at it”

“Look at what?” Kageyama let the waistband snap back in place, making Oikawa jump when it collided with his cock “Tell me. You usually have a lose mouth”

“I don’t like the shift in dynamics” the elder sulked and shifted his hips a bit. Tobio blew some air onto his cock. Oikawa twitched towards the sensation. A blush crept up from his neck to his cheeks “Tobio-chan, you’re such a tease” he breathed.

“I learned from the best” Kageyama lifted his head up enough, to kiss the inside of his thighs.

Well, Tobio wasn’t wrong. Usually it’s Oikawa who takes control and teases his boyfriend until he cannot decide if he wants to beg for more or beg him to stop. He denies him any relief until he is twitching and squirming away and back towards him. Until he is shivering and cannot keep his voice down and his breath comes ragged and desperate. And Oikawa would be lying, if he wasn’t intrigued to be in the same position, to be the one panting and pleading for mercy but also begging for more. To be writhing under every soft touch that would ignite fire under his skin. If Oikawa wanted, he could take reins back and flip the position as quickly as the switch in the dynamics was suggested, but he didn’t want to. He was too excited already.

“Please”

“Please, what?” Kageyama sucked on the inside of Oikawa’s thighs.

The brunette huffed frustrated “Please, touch my cock” Oikawa whispered

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you” Kageyama chuckled against his thigh “You’re too silent”

Oikawa pursed his lips. He was trying to stare Kageyama into submission, contrary to what Oikawa just thought, he wasn’t going to repeat himself. No he won’t. Kageyama’s lips ghosted just over his cock and he started to mark up his other thigh.

Oikawa took a shivery breath.

Mean, he was so mean.

He let his head drop in defeat “Please, touch my cock” Oikawa mumbled again. How humiliating.

“You’ve gotten even quieter”

“Please touch my cock! Please touch my cock!” Oikawa shouted. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Maybe he was feeling a bit sorry for putting poor Kageyama through all of this. Or maybe not at all. Why was he smiling so cocky. That’s not shy little Tobio. That is an evil monster.

“Our poor neighbours” Kageyama finally grabbed under his butt and pulled him closer to his face. He sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, slowly pushing his head forward. Oikawa let a shaky, but relieved breath. One good thing he taught Tobio. (And the dominant turn was also a good thing, but he would never admit that consciously to himself)

Kageyama let go of Oikawa’s cock, a thin line of spit connecting his lips with the tip “We need to get you out of your panties”

“So rude” Oikawa whined, but complied Tobio’s demand and lifted his hips up, so Tobio could pull his briefs over the swell of ass. Oikawa fell back on his ass on Tobio’s chest, punching the breath out of his lungs

“You’re heavier than you look” he mumbled

“Rude again”

Tobio pulled the pants over his legs and threw them somewhere into the room. He grabbed Oikawa’s ass again and kissed over his already red cock “How cute, you’re already almost at the verge of coming” he grabbed with his right hand around Oikawa’s cock, squeezing at the base. The elder’s hips twitched up at that. Kageyama licked teasingly around the tip, making poor Tooru shudder in anticipation. A soft “Yes” escaped Oikawa’s lips when Tobio finally bobbed his head up and down.

Kageyama sucked dick always very sloppy. Loud slurping noises, with spit clinging to his chin and cheeks, making his lips shiny and red. It was filthy, but so, so good. If Oikawa didn’t have the slightest bit of self-control, he would come after two bobs of his head and be done with it. But if he actually did that, he wouldn’t be able to hear the delicious noises and feel how much little Tobio was actually enjoying sucking dick.

Oikawa’s thighs started quivering. He grabbed onto Kageyama’s hair for his dear life, not being able to decide between pulling him away from his dick and pushing him deeper. With a loud whine he decided to push him deep onto his cock “Tobio”

For some evil, twisted reason, Tobio pulled off with a loud pop and squeezed the base of his cock, with his fingers still curled around it, putting him off his orgasm that could have come now, with Kageyama chocking on his dick “Mean! Mean! So Mean” Oikawa cried.

The crow grabbed the hips of the poor shaking boy (adult man) and lifted him of his chest. He turned him around, letting him drop onto the bed a bit aggressively. Oikawa breath stopped for a second, when he saw Kageyama hover over him. Sometimes he forgets how much his former Kouhai grew up. For the first time since forever, he felt small under Tobio. With shaking hands he grabbed at his arms. All lean muscle, he couldn’t help but weakly squeeze them once. He’s gotten tall, but all the awkward too long limbs have simultaneously gone with his muscle growing once he stopped jumping up and up in height. But he still grew an awful lot over the years, surpassing Oikawa by far.

Kageyama cupped his face and stroked with his thumb over his cheekbones. He leaned down and kissed him softly. Oikawa sighed into the kiss, the tension from his bones leaving him. It was taking the edge off a bit, calming him down a bit “You can’t kiss me like that after bullying me” Oikawa whined after the kiss was broken.

Kageyama just nodded silently, leaning down and kissing him again, deeper and more passionate.  Oikawa opened his mouth, letting Tobio lick into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer to his body. The black-haired sucked on his tongue, making Oikawa moan softly. Kageyama gave Oikawa small firm kisses on his lips, making his lips swollen and ret.  Slowly he kissed over Oikawa’s jaw, over his throat, taking his time to suck a small mark at the side of his neck “You’re suddenly so nice” Oikawa sighed

Again Kageyama only hummed in response, continuing to kiss his way downward. Oikawa breathing picked up when Tobio’s lips got closer to his cock mumbling a tiny “yes” only to be disappointed, that his cock was ignored again. Kageyama grabbed his thighs and pushed them towards his chest. Oikawa squirmed a bit when he was told to grab his legs and the blush that was gone a second ago, crept up his face again.

“I’ve never seen you so red” Kageyama loudly noted, before he continued to mark up Oikawa’s thighs “Your character is disgusting”

“Hey” now Oikawa was a bit offended

“But your legs they’re delicious” he bit into the flesh of his thigh, Oikawa twitched in response and couldn’t help but groan a bit. Tobio kissed down from his thighs to his butt cheeks. He bit into one, for good measure, before grabbed them with his hands and spread them apart.

He kissed teasingly over his hole, just to see him squirming. Who would have thought that Tobio liked to bully Tooru that much? Actually it’s not that surprising. A payback maybe? Or rather showing what ‘Mister Dominant’ missed out on. Kageyama grabbed Oikawa by his hips, pulling him upwards, folding him almost in two. Oikawa’s breath hitched and he let go of his legs, since they’re falling towards his head anyways. In the back of his head Oikawa thought it might have been a better idea to grab them, to ground himself, but now it’s too late and he grabbed the sheets instead.

Kageyama licked over his hole, smiling a bit when he felt Oikawa shaking. He blew some air on his hole, to see it flutter. A bit concerned he looked up when he heard a dreadful whine “Please, no more teasing”

“I’m sorry”

“You’re not, you’re laughing. I can feel you laughing!” Oikawa cried, pulling the bed sheets.

“I’m sorry, no more”

“No more!” Oikawa sniffled

After they established that, Kageyama buried his face into his cheeks, licking a broad stripe from his taint up to his balls. He grabbed one thigh with his hand, licking with quick short strokes over his hole. First he needs to relax Oikawa a bit, before he can even try to lick inside him. It’s been really quite a while and he could feel that. But that just makes it so much more exciting. With his thumb he pulled his hole a bit apart, pointing his tongue, dipping a bit inside.

“So filthy, Tobio-chan” Oikawa sighed softly.

“Hm” Kageyama hummed. He detached his mouth for a few seconds “You need to shut up”

“Rude” That was the softest complain he ever heard from Oikawa. Oikawa’s moans turned louder when Kageyama was able to lick inside him. His legs started to quiver and he had to grab for Kageyama’s hair again and pull at it. Away from himself but in the next second again closer. His hips were desperately twitching upwarts “Tobio, Tobio, you need, please” he spluttered, words mixing together and not knowing if he wanted more or wanted mercy. But Tobio decided for Oikawa, flicking his tongue few, before he sucked on his rim, making Oikawa shudder. A shuddery breath escaped Oikawa’s lips, when Kageyama lifted his body up, lowering Oikawa’s hips to the bed

“Roll over for me, please” Kageyama kissed him gently on his knee once, before he leaned over to the nighstand.

 Oikawa huffed annoyed, since he was very comfortable the way he was, but complied and rolled over onto his stomach. He jumped when he was slapped on his butt “Not so lazy Oikawa-san, lift your hips up” with some grumbling Oikawa shifted his knees up, to prop his ass up “Good boy” Oikawa turned an angry shade of red at that. Kageyama stroked over Oikawa’ back, pushing his fingertips into the soft skin of his back. Oikawa shivered in anticipation. When he heard the bottle cap of the lube open, his dick twitched excited and some pre-cum dripped from the tip of his dick onto the sheets.

Kageyama kissed onto Oikawa’s tail bone. He stroked over his side, squeezing Oikawa’s love handles for good measure. Oikawa melted into the touch, curving his back. Kageyama used this time to squeeze some lube onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, to warm the lube up a bit, before he circled his already wet hole. He dipped the tip of his middle-finger past his rim, but didn’t even push past the first digit before he pulled back again. To tease him, but also to be sure not to hurt him in any way. Oikawa let out some soft sighs, pushing back against his fingers, already getting a bit frustrated with the slow-teasing paste.

“No more teasing, Tobio-chan” Oikawa lifted himself up on his forearms. He dropped his forehead onto his arms, looking what he was doing. His cock was achingly hard. The tip dragging heavily over the sheets, making it more sensitive. And if Kageyama really switched roles today, it probably won’t get touched anymore. He groaned frustrated and used the little friction the sheets gave him on his tortured cock.

“Oikawa-san, you need to stop moving your hips” Tobio pressed achingly slow past the first digit “You’re not 16 anymore are you?”

That bastard had way too much fun bullying him. Oikawa whined, but stopped rotating his hips. Kageyama rubbed over his hips “Good” he pushed past his second knuckle “So tight” he mumbled, finally pushing past all the way. With circle motions Kageyama searched for the spot that would make Oikawa lose himself. When he pressed against a harder spot inside Oikawa, his hips twitched startled. Kageyama hummed at that, continuing to press into this spot.

“Ah, Shit” Oikawa shivered, pushing his hips into the touch. Kageyama aligned a second finger, this time not teasing him, but pushing up to his knuckles. Oikawa moaned high-pitched, past the point to feel embarrassed about the noises he made.

Kageyama curled his fingers into his prostate, making Oikawa loudly cry out “Oh god, Oh god” he chanted and couldn’t help to press his hips against Tobio’s hands but also rut the head of cock over the cheats. But Kageyama, bless him, is now allowing him that and is alternating between thrusting his fingers inside him and curling them into his prostate. Blissful, horrible, torture on his bundle of nerves

“You’re killing me Tobio!” Oikawa cried “I’m dying, I’m dying” he gasped, his hips thrashing against Kageyama’s hand.

“You’re being melodramatic” Kageyama mumbled, knitting his eyebrows together in concentration. He scissored his fingers, only ghosting over his prostate, leaving Oikawa’s hungry body only with the memory of the sensation. Oikawa whined frustrated

“So mean, so mean” he mumbled, his entire body shaking and quaking, from the sudden lost sensation.

Kageyama squeezed some more lube onto his fingers, before pressing them harshly back into. Oikawa was trying to sneak his hands towards his aching cock, but Kageyama caught him and grabbed his hands “No, we’re not doing that” he grabbed both of his wrist into one hand and pressed them into his back. Oikawa whined frustrated and pleaded for mercy.

Kageyama pressed a third finger into Oikawa. Oikawa let out a strangled moan, curving his back and slipping with his knees over the sheets and lower onto the bed. Kageyama curled his fingers in a steady, harsh pace against his prostate.

“Ah, Tobio, you need to stop, you need to stop” Oikawa blubbered “Or I’ll come, I’ll come”

Kageyama hummed at that, not changing his relentless pace. Oikawa’s hips started trashing again. His moans and cries got higher and louder, begging Tobio to give him a break so he won’t come just yet. He tried to stop his hips from trashing. Tried to put his orgasm by tensing his muscles.

Suddenly Oikawa was tipped over the edge, with a last jab of Kageyama’s fingers. His hips stilled entirely and his mouth was ripped open in a silent cry.  Oikawa’s orgasm was milked out of his bodies, thick white spurts hit Oikawa’s stomach and the bed sheets. He let out a loud strangled groan when he was hit with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His entire body shaking from the power of the orgasm, that was a bit forced out of him.

When Oikawa’s body stopped shaking in waves, but now was a steady soft shiver, Kageyama slowly pulled his fingers put and releasing his wrists. He stroked over Oikawa sweaty back and kissed him onto his head. Messily he cleaned his fingers onto the sheets and started to pet him with both hands, whispering calming words into his hair.

Oikawa sighed once exhausted, when he came down from his post-orgasm “You’re a huge meanie weanie”

Kageyama snorted “So are you” he kissed the back of his neck.  Oikawa was currently too lazy to roll away from his puddle of cum, he was currently hovering over.

“Hm” Kageyama made “I didn’t fuck you, like you promised”

“It’s you own fault” Oikawa huffed

“I don’t have to eat fish now”

Oikawa rolled over, away from his own mess “Pull your pants down young man, you will eat that damn fish”

**Author's Note:**

> flustered Oikawa is best Oikawa...
> 
> blogs:  
> deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com (personal/reblog)  
> empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com (art)


End file.
